


Till Death

by bellacatbee



Series: Pets series [4]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dom/sub Undertones, M/M, Obedience, Objectification, Pets, Plot What Plot, Season 7 Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-25
Updated: 2012-02-25
Packaged: 2017-10-31 17:24:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/346585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bellacatbee/pseuds/bellacatbee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jeffrey was lonely.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Till Death

**Author's Note:**

> I do not advise reading this unless you have seen Season 7, episode 15.

Jeffrey was lonely. 

As long as he could remember he’d always been lonely. He’d never fitted in with the children in his school. He’d never fitted in with his family. He was a no one. People looked through him. His job didn’t help with that. Who bothered talking to their postman nowadays? People were busy. Postmen were nobodies. People ignored him, ran through puddles in their cars to splash him because he didn’t have the luxury of staying in the warm and dry when it was raining and the only time they ever really noticed him was when something went wrong, when they were shouting in his face and Jeffrey just watched to reach out and shut them up. 

He went home to his empty house. It was always quiet. Just Jeffrey and the sound of loneliness in his head. 

It was the internet that provided the answer. Angels were a pretty designer pet, new on the market and Jeffrey was always delivering packages to smart houses filled with collars and leads for their spoiled new pets. Angels were boring. They just gazed and adored. Jeffrey wanted to be noticed but what was the point in being noticed by something that had to love you? There was no triumph in that. 

Demons were new. They were only available to order over the internet. They were the grubby underside, the off-shot of angels. They demanded attention. 

They didn’t come cheap and Jeffrey worried before ordering because what if it was all a scam? Could there really be other people who wanted to open up their houses to something that needed to consume them, take over their lives and their houses and bend it all to their will? Were there really other people like Jeffrey out there? He didn’t want something that would flutter round after him, adoring him but not really caring for him. He wanted something that required his work, his input and so he filled in his details and hoped that the demon was real. 

**

The demon arrived on a Saturday. It was hand delivered in the back of a white van with no windows and it didn’t look at him at all while Jeffrey signed the order form. It wondered around his house, picking things up and dropping them on the ground if it didn’t like them. When Jeffrey tried to talk to it it put up a hand, silencing him. That night it slept in his bed and Jeffrey slept on the floor. 

He was in awe of it, of him, from the moment he entered the house. 

Jeffrey loved him with a passion and he would find a way to make the demon love him back. 

**

If the demon was displeased then he showed it. Jeffrey learned not to say no to his demands. The demon didn’t like the word no. When Jeffrey was good he ran his fingers through Jeffrey’s hair, dark eyes half closed in pleasure as if Jeffery was his pet and not the other way around. 

“Jeffrey.” He learned to say it quickly and the tone was enough to tell Jeffrey if he’d been good or if he’d been bad. He didn’t want to be bad. He wanted to learn how to please the demon, to make him happy. His whole world narrowed to his demon and Jeffrey felt his heart sing every time the demon looked at him with his coal black eyes. There were no emotions there, nothing he could read but he knew that he was a good owner for his pet. The demon would have told him if it was otherwise. He didn’t let Jeffrey make mistakes. 

**

Jeffrey curled at his demons feet, eyes closed in contentment as the demon petted his hair. He gave the demon everything it demanded and it had given him back everything Jeffrey wanted in life. He now had a sense of purpose, a reason for being. He wanted to write to the company who’d delivered the demon into his life and thank them for bringing him the only creature he could truly ever love. He served his demon faithfully, he served him well and the demon rewarded him. He let Jeffrey lay in bed with him at night, let Jeffrey kiss him.

“My Jeffery.” He would say proudly, running his hands down the front of Jeffrey’s shirt, smiling fondly at him as if Jeffrey was something he wanted to show off and Jeffery felt his heart beat faster every time. 

He’d been nervous the first time the demon wanted more than those little touches. He’d never been intimate with someone else before, let alone a male someone who was intent on possessing his body but the demon didn’t want no for an answer so Jeffrey said yes. He spread his legs and hissed in pain but didn’t stop the demon when he moved inside of him. The demon held him down, filling him right to the core and Jeffrey shook and trembled around him and begged for more, for the demon to come inside him. His demon only smiled at him. He took Jeffrey to the brink and then forced him back, teasing and denying him until Jeffrey didn’t know right from up and he begged for released and begged for it to never stop. When he came the world was black like his demons eyes and Jeffrey swore he had been saved. 

**  
Jeffrey was exhausted. That was the problem with mortals. They made pretty pets but they weren’t cut out for too much. The demon helped himself to a drink in the kitchen and set about making the necessary call.

It took a few minutes to patch through to the number but he smiled while he was waiting, thinking of the man lying in the bed upstairs and how soon he would be ready for another round. 

“Yes?” The voice on the other end of the phone clicked in.

“I just wanted to tell you that he’s perfect.” The demon said, voice silk and smoke. “The best pet you’ve ever placed me with. I won’t be needing another one.” And then he hung up the phone and padded back upstairs, intent on waking his Jeffrey again and making him moan.


End file.
